Bosses
Bosses of Daughters of Ash Haunting Semblance/Profane Image - Found near blacksmith andre's old location at an entrance leaving and going into darkroot basin. Bug: If going in by andre's old location then the boss at the start will bug out and will not attack you. However the Profane Image part of the fight will continue as normal. Capra demon - Found in the Lower Burg and has 2 phases. First phase it will have a single dog and attack you like normal. The second phase will have Capra set it's swords alight and the doors around you will be kicked open by 3 bandits and 2 more dogs. Moonlight Butterfly and Golden Golem(placeholder name) - Guide? Gravestalkers - 4 of the rolling black giant cats. They seem to replace sif in the Darkroot Forest and this time they cannot be cheesed by finding a higher platform. They come at you one at a time and all 4 have to be beaten to kill the boss. Unknown if more come if you take too long to kill one like the old four kings. Xanthous King, Jeremiah - After jumping into the poison part of Lost Izalith; Jeremiah will then attack you and start a boss fight. He has a few more pyromancies than normal and has a lot more health. You will also be constricted with your movement as the poison waters will impair your movement. Bane of Lordran - This is the gaping dragon and is found in the same location after picking up the doll that will let you into the painted world. If this is your first time entering the arena and you did not kill the channeler before entering then he will buff the dragon. If the dragon kills you then you will be transported to the painted world which is a difficult area to complete. WARNING: This fight is a lot tougher than normal because he has attacks that does more damage and has a lot more health. Do not enter this place unprepared. The Four Kings - Same location as in the last game in the Dead City of New Londo. You need the covenant of artorias ring to survive the entry in the arena or you will die on entry. They each have unique movesets compared to each other. You will also encounter all four kings at once rather than one at a time. ''Each boss now has a unique name and each one offers a certain item when killed. These are -'' King Boltarsh - Unknown King Silgore - Unknown King Ganzeyer - Ruinous Hand King Rendain - Unknown Jareed, Darkwraith Prince(placeholder name) - He is found behind gwyndolin after turning Anor Londo into Dark Anor Londo. He will give you the ashen ring when killed. Darkwraith/Red Phantom Variants These bosses are new and improved versions of the bosses that hit harder, faster and have more HP. They are known by their radianting red aura. DO NOT ADVISE COMBAT UNLESS PREPARED! (Placeholder for darkwraith variants of bosses)